MAPS
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Kemana Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol akan selalu ada untuknya. "Kau pasti tidak lulus sekolah dasar! Mana ada sehabis satu langsung tiga!" -Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt C.5 : Maps – Maroon 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **MAPS "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-Ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah, ada beberapa bahasa asing yang memang sengaja tidak diartikan, biar kalian mencari tahu sendiri arti dibaliknya XP**

 **Dan untuk tulisan miring, menceritakan kejadian di waktu lalu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin dari sekian miliar banyak hal didunia ini, hanya satu hal yang akan berada dalam tingkatan paling atas daftar segala sesuatu yang Chanyeol sukai.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Sebuah nama singkat yang akan selalu membuat hatinya bergetar tanpa sebab yang pasti. Dalam beberapa kejadian, Chanyeol amat menyukai bagaimana senyuman Baekhyun yang terbentuk bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang akan menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Hanya terasa sangat serasi dan menggemaskan dalam pipi yang sedikit berisi itu. Ledakan tawa yang menyembur disetiap waktu karena lelucon tak berguna dari kedua belah bibir Chanyeol, juga tak luput dari salah satu favoritnya dalam diri Baekhyun, mungkin perlu ia beri tanda bintang untuk yang satu ini. Tawa _namja_ itu terdengar bahkan menurut Chanyeol lebih merdu ketimbang kicauan burung yang tak pernah absen disetiap paginya.

Jari-jemari lentik Baekhyun yang pernah mengisi kekosongan ruang diantara jari-jemarinya itu pun selalu membuatnya merasakan euforia tersendiri. Dan siapa bilang Baekhyun tak pandai bernyanyi? Chanyeol pun sampai tak lagi bisa merasakan pada detik keberapa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bahkan dalam otaknya selalu berputar sebuah film lama dengan kualitas sempurna, bagaimana Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata saat lelaki mungil itu tengah menekan-nekan tuts piano hingga membentuk sebuah melodi terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

Meskipun Baekhyun selalu berkata, ' _geen van volmaakte wezens'_ namun terpuncak dari segala hal ini bagi Chanyeol adalah—

—semua dalam diri Baekhyun itu _sempurna_.

[...]

Bila kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berawal, tidak.

Pertemuan mereka tidak se _klise_ seperti drama-drama yang sering kalian tonton setiap hari di televisi. Pertemuan mereka justru tergolong sangat aneh. Pagi itu, Chanyeol yang baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya seketika langsung pergi berlari keluar dari rumah dengan sebuah plester luka dalam genggaman tangan meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap serta memanggil Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Dan tubuhnya berhenti berjongkok pada seorang _namja_ mungil, jika kau telusuri lebih lanjut beberapa menit yang lalu, ternyata _namja_ itu baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan tidak elit dan sempat Chanyeol lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

Seusai melemparkan jutaan pertanyaan dengan sarat kekhawatiran di dalamnya, Chanyeol justru hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelak tawa membuat Chanyeol pada detik itu juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing dengan dadanya.

Terlebih lagi saat _namja_ mungil itu tersenyum sembari mengatakan ucapan terimakasih lengkap beserta sebuah nama tersemat didalamnya.

" _Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, "_

Sepulang dari kejadian itu, Chanyeol langsung berlari mengambil sebuah notes kecil lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana sebelum akhirnya menempelkannya di antara puluhan notes di dinding kamar bercat putih.

 _Namja mungil tetangga sebelah, Byun Baekhyun. ( 20 Februari 2014 )_

[...]

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun terjatuh dari rumah pohon buatannya.

Menurut Baekhyun, berada dirumah pohon adalah solusi terbaik untuk melepaskan penat yang selalu terasa menumpuk diantara bahunya sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak setinggi Chanyeol (alasan yang selalu Baekhyun tembakkan apabila Chanyeol mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'pendek'). Tak jarang pula Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah pohon milik Baekhyun, selain _namja_ mungil itu yang selalu memaksanya, Chanyeol juga bisa memandang dan setidaknya memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk sekedar memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah sekantong keripik kentang didalam pelukannya.

Jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini, maka bersiaplah Baekhyun akan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai keinginannya untuk berkeliling ke negeri antah berantah. Entah itu Belanda, Kanada, Bulgaria, Jepang, Spanyol, dan masih banyak lagi. Baekhyun akan membuka atlas miliknya lebar-lebar di hadapan Chanyeol dengan beberapa coretan lingkaran merah disana dan _namja_ jakung itu sama sekali tidak akan bosan apabila Baekhyun akan memberitahu mengenai setiap hal-hal menarik di negara-negara yang akan menjadi keinginannya yang selalu berbeda-beda disetiap harinya. Tak heran apabila Baekhyun bisa berbicara banyak bahasa. Bahkan Baekhyun sering membuat sebuah peta dengan berisi tujuan-tujuan negara yang akan ia kunjungi suatu saat nanti dan ia benar-benar menyimpannya dengan sangat rapi.

Jika kau bertanya apa cita-cita Baekhyun, hanya sebuah jawaban yang akan kau dengar meskipun tahun-tahun akan berganti setiap waktunya.

" _Aku ingin menjadi penakluk dunia, "_

[...]

Mereka berdua saling mengenal cukup baik hingga beberapa bulan ini. Saat Baekhyun terjatuh, Chanyeol selalu siap menopang tubuhnya. Mendekap dan menyanyikan setiap kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang terdengar seperti lulaby bagi Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun menangis, tangan Chanyeol selalu terulur menyeka dengan lembut sembari tersenyum mengatakan bahwa dunia akan selalu baik-baik saja dikeesokan hari. Saat Baekhyun ketakutan, maka Chanyeol akan menjadi bayangan pelindung yang akan selalu mengikuti dan membuatnya berani dimanapun kedua kaki mungil itu berpijak.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah sebuah porselin ceroboh nan berharganya yang tak pernah boleh terluka sedikitpun. Maka Chanyeol tak akan pernah segan untuk selalu berdiri didepan Baekhyun.

Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya sedikit tak menyukai Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol sering melihat Baekhyun tertawa bersama Sehun, yang katanya notabene pegawai cafe ditempatnya bekerja sekaligus temannya yang berwajah cukup tampan, tetapi Chanyeol masih merasa dirinyalah yang lebih baik dari _namja_ itu. Dan Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan secara jelas, Sehun juga memiliki cara memandang yang berbeda pada Baekhyun seperti dirinya. Chanyeol yang terlampau peka dan ia tak menyukai apabila sesuatu yang ia sukai dan incar sejak dulu akan berpindah tangan pada orang lain.

Chanyeol kini tengah menatap Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan kertas origaminya dengan pantat mereka yang telah mendarat sedaritadi diantara rerumputan dekat sungai. Gigi-gigi Baekhyun yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet, tampak tak begitu peduli meskipun Chanyeol mungkin memperhatikannya hingga kedua bola matanya keluar.

" Kau mengacuhkanku, " ucap Chanyeol.

" Hmm..mm.., "

" Kau sedang membuat apa? "

" Perahu kertas, " Baekhyun lantas tersenyum lebar menunjukkan perahu kertasnya yang telah _rampung_ dengan sangat _apik_ ke hadapan Chanyeol, " diperahu kertas ini aku meletakkan banyak mimpi dan harapanku disana, "

Baekhyun lantas berdiri dengan diikuti Chanyeol lalu meletakkan perahu kertasnya pada sungai hingga melaju dengan sendirinya.

" Terkadang kau perlu bermimpi dan memiliki keinginan yang banyak agar hidupmu lebih berwarna, "

 _Tetapi keinginanku sudah berada didepan mataku._

" Dan aku membiarkan perahu itu membawa berjuta mimpiku yang akan terus bergerak tak berhenti sama seperti kau yang terus berlari hingga kau menyadari bahwa kau tak akan pernah menemukan ujung dunia, "

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore dengan senyuman lebar.

" Namun semua mimpi itu akan menemukan takdirnya masing-masing, seperti kau yang akan berhenti saat menemukan tempatmu berlabuh, "

" Apa kau sudah menemukan tempatmu berlabuh? "

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan kerutan dahi disana, " Hng? "

" Aku telah menemukan tempatku berlabuh, " Chanyeol seketika menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah mengelembungkan permen karet agar menghadap ke arahnya, " yaitu _**kau**_ , "

Dengan segera Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya disana dan langsung menekan permen karet itu hingga mengempes. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata saat menyadari pergerakan Chanyeol serta sebuah benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibir selain permen karetnya. Dadanya seketika bergemuruh kencang. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang juga mengambil andil dan entah sejak kapan permen karet itu kini sudah berada di dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun masih terdiam terpaku. Bibirnya ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menyelanya.

" _Te amo_ , "

Lalu Baekhyun benar-benar terdiam seribu bahasa.

[...]

Keadaan mereka menjadi cukup canggung beberapa hari setelah itu. Namun kejadian Chanyeol yang terpeleset di rumah pohon Baekhyun membuat segala hal yang terasa seperti ada sebuah dinding membatasi mereka, seketika runtuh. Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol menggenggam dengan erat tangan Baekhyun dengan beberapa alasan disana yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat mudah tersesat. Ya, memang benar adanya, karena Chanyeol pernah sekali kehilangan Baekhyun saat _namja_ mungil itu pergi meminta untuk diantar ke supermarket membeli beberapa keperluan yang sudah mulai menipis. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi ke taman bermain menatap lalu lalang orang dengan wajah-wajah mereka tercetak ekspresi bahagia disana. Baekhyun pun lantas mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna cokelat sembari menikmati cahaya mentari sore yang begitu menghangatkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Angin yang bertiup perlahan mulai membelai surai cokelatnya dengan manja. Kamera yang terkalung dileher Chanyeol tak akan ia sia-siakan untuk sekedar memotret pahatan terindah Tuhan yang kini mengisi kekosongan ruang di hatinya.

" Berhenti memotretku diam-diam, Dobbi, "

Chanyeol tersentak lantas menyengir lebar.

Baekhyun kini memandang seorang gadis cilik yang tengah menggenggam sebuah balon berwarna merah sembari berlari dari kejaran lelaki kecil lainnya. Tawa mereka membuat Baekhyun iri dan mengingat masa-masa kecilnya dahulu. Terlalu berlebihan jika ia mengatakan hal itu, namun ia akui segalanya saat itu benar-benar _sempurna_. Seakan ia memiliki hampir separuh dunia yang hanya ia miliki dalam rencana-rencana yang selalu ia catat dengan tulisan berantakan dalam note kecil dan akan selalu menjadi kenyataan karena kedua orangtua Baekhyun selalu menyanggupinya.

" Kau ingin membeli balon? "

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna apa arti dibalik pertanyaan Chanyeol, lelaki jakung itu sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun lalu kembali dengan tiga buah balon dengan masing-masing warna merah, kuning, dan hijau.

" Balonmu, "

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ayo kita berlarian mengenang masa kecil, aku tahu kau tengah merindukannya, "

Baekhyun tersenyum meraih balon berwarna merah, " Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

Chanyeol mengelus dagunya seolah tengah berfikir dan menatap Baekhyun kembali, " Bagaimana kalau kita berlari sambil memegang balon ini hingga ke pohon besar itu? Siapa yang kalah akan menuruti segala permintaan yang diberikan? Deal? "

Baekhyun mendengus, " Baiklah, deal, "

Chanyeol tersenyum licik bersama dengan Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Oke, aku akan menghitung, " Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan serius, " Pada hitungan ketiga kita mulai berlari, "

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

" Hana..set! "

Chanyeol seketika berlari dengan tawa meledak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini ikut menyusul berlari melemparkan umpatan-umpatan pada Chanyeol.

" YAK! Kau bahkan belum menghitung 2! Kau curang! Yazh, kembali kau dasar jerapah! "

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras, sesekali lelaki jakung itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun masih berlari mengejarnya. Dengan sengaja ia memperlambat larinya karena jarak ia dengan Baekhyun telampau jauh.

" Kau pasti tidak lulus sekolah dasar! Mana ada sehabis satu langsung tiga! "

Namun beberapa detik setelah itu, senyuman Chanyeol seketika luntur ketika ia menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya pada Baekhyun dan mendapati porselen berharganya tengah terjatuh tak berdaya diatas rerumputan basah sembari memegangi dan seolah menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

[...]

Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan selalu meyakinkan dengan segala perkataan bijak yang pernah menyembur dari bibir Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol tak begitu yakin haruskah ia mempercayai Baekhyun karena ia tahu, Baekhyun bukanlah pembohong yang hebat. Namun ia hanya terdiam mengiyakan, karena seberapa besar usahanya untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya, maka jawabannya akan selalu sama, dan mulai saat itu, Chanyeol membenci jawaban 'baik-baik saja'.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh menatap langit-langit rumah pohon Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tangan-tangan besarnya memetik dengan lihai dawai gitar bebarengan dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menyahut melodi tersebut. Tangannya sibuk merangkai sebuah garis imajiner. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya tersenyum tipis lalu ikut membaringkan tubuh disampingnya dengan posisi terbalik dari Chanyeol.

" Kau tidak bisa melihat bintang karena tertutup oleh langit kayu rumah pohon, "

" Aku selalu bisa melihatnya dengan dekat sekarang karena ia disampingku, "

Baekhyun mendengus geli.

" Apa kau mau membocorkan sedikit mengenai peta rahasiamu? "

" Mmm, bagaimana ya? "

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya manja, " Dasar pelit, "

" Hahaha.. Baiklah, akan aku beritahu, "

Chanyeol dengan segera memasangkan kedua telinganya dengan tajam.

" Peta itu—akan membuat siapapun akan menemukan diriku bahkan jika aku telah hilang dan bersembunyi dimanapun, "

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun hingga ujung hidungnya hampie bersentuhan dengan pipi berisi itu, " Petunjuk macam apa itu? "

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, " Entahlah, aku sendiripun tidak tahu, "

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun. Atmosfer diantara mereka seketika menjadi berubah. Keheningan tersebut membuat mereka menikmati bagaimana degupan jantung mereka yang terdengar sangat berirama. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, semua ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ia adalah pengarang imajinasi yang handal yang bahkan membayangkan seandainya waktu dapat berhenti pada detik itu juga. Karena ia mengerti, bisa saja di keesokan hari, tepat pada detik yang sama seperti saat ini, semua tidak sama lagi.

" Mengapa kau tega sekali kepadaku? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan hingga sampai aku menutup kedua mata pun kau selalu ada disana, "

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh mendapati Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menutup kedua matanya sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Mengapa kau begitu ceroboh? Mengapa kau membuatku selalu ingin melindungimu? Meskipun aku yakin dengan segala kecerobohanmu kau akan hidup baik-baik saja bahkan tanpa aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa, "

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

" Jangan pergi meskipun aku hanya bisa merasakan semua ini sendirian tanpa bisa kau balas, aku tidak apa, tetapi jangan pernah pergi aku mohon, "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

" Biarkan aku egois kali ini saja karena kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau—telah membuatku _jatuh_ bahkan sebelum ku merasakan bagaimana itu _cinta_ , "

Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan kristal bening yang terjatuh tak tertahan dari pelupuk matanya.

[...]

Chanyeol tersenyum puas menatap puluhan foto polaroid dengan objek yang selalu sama diantara puluhan notes berwarna-warni yang ia tempeli di dinding kamarnya; _Byun Baekhyun._

Sudut-sudut bibir itu mengembang dengan jari-jemari yang kini terulur mengelus salah satu foto favoritnya saat Baekhyun tengah melahap ice cream lalu menoleh ke arah kameranya dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menyadari dirinya bahwa Baekhyun lebih tua darinya. Kegiatan Chanyeol sempat terhenti saat ponsel yang tergeletak di kasur berseprei putih bergetar menunjukkan sebuah pengingat yang terpampang dengan jelas dan lebar hingga memenuhi hampir seluruh layar. Chanyeol lantas mengambil ponselnya lalu tersenyum simpul mengamati tanggal yang tertera di pengingat itu.

 _05 Mei 2014 – Happy Birthday Baekhyunie!_

Dengan langkah ringan, Chanyeol mengambil sekotak hadiah yang telah ia rapikan selama semalam hingga matanya sedikit berkantung lalu keluar dari rumah. Ibunya bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat Chanyeol begitu bahagia. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri disepanjang jalan membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ia memberikan hadiah yang amat Baekhyun inginkan selama ini. Sebuah peta gulung dengan ukuran cukup besar hingga memuat negara-negara seluruh dunia disana. Tidak menarik memang dan sangat tidak mungkin apabila Baekhyun tidak mempunyainya, namun kenyataannya Baekhyun selalu berkata bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah peta gulung suatu saat nanti.

Hari ini seperti biasa, setiap Selasa Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan tugas menjadi kasir di tempatnya bekerja. Dan cafe itu akan dibuka pukul 8 pagi. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 8 kurang 10 menit dan ia akan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pelanggan dan pengucap pertama di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Namun segala imajinasinya seketika hancur berantakan saat ia melihat dari luar kaca etalase, bagaimana Baekhyun dan Sehun berpelukan lalu dengan mudahnya Sehun mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Yang membuat pertahanannya lebih runtuh lagi saat Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang amat tulus dan sulit diartikan. Chanyeol merasa segala amarahnya telah mendidih dan berkumpul pada ubun-ubun kepalanya, dengan cepat membuka pitu cafe lalu dalam sepersekian detik ia menghadiahi tinjuan berkali-kali pada wajah Sehun.

" Hentikan! Cukup kau Park Chanyeol! " Baekhyun seketika membawa tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari Sehun. Nafas Chanyeol memburu karena amarahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

PLAK!

Pandangan Chanyeol kini beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun baru saja menamparnya dan terasa mengenai tepat kedalam ulu hatinya.

" B-baek—"

" APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! MENGAPA KAU MENINJU SEHUN?! APA SEHUN PERNAH BERBUAT SALAH PADAMU HAH?! "

" Karena aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia! "

" Memangnya kau siapa?! "

 _Deg._

" Apa aku pernah mengatakan kau adalah pacarku? Apakah aku adalah pacarmu? Apakah aku pernah membalas penyataan cintamu? TIDAK. "

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Perkataan Baekhyun barusan membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk beribu belati.

" Kau memang selalu ada untukku, kau memang selalu melindungiku, tetapi tidakkah kau ingat? AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTANYA, "

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia berharap semua ini adalah mimpi.

" AKU TIDAK PERNAH BISA MEMBALAS CINTAIMU, CHANYEOL. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, "

Sekotak hadiah yang masih ia genggam terjatuh menimbulkan suara diantara keheningan mereka. Pandangan Chanyeol seketika mengabur. Lelaki jakung itu memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit lalu berlari keluar dari cafe. Ia dapat merasakannya, semua ini memang benar adanya. Ini semua nyata. Jantungnya yang biasanya berdetak dengan sangat kencang kini berganti dengan denyutan nyeri dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika semua itu disebabkan oleh satu orang yang sama. Satu orang yang selalu ia elu-elukan namanya. Satu orang yang selalu menjadi objek fantasinya. Satu orang yang selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol tak lagi peduli bahkan ketika ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namanya, suara nyaring klakson truk dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat, juga suara teriakan mengerikan para pejalan kaki. Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lagi mencoba berimajinasi karena ia sendiri telah merasakannya, bahwa segala yang ia impikan tak selalu berbuah sama dalam kehidupan nyata.

Dan satu-satunya yang dapat ia ingat sebelum dunianya berubah menjadi gelap adalah suara tangisan Baekhyun yang meminta maaf padanya.

[...]

Chanyeol kini tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang rendah. Suara radio tua yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya sedaritadi hanya menyajikan lagu-lagu tanpa suara yang jelas. Lelaki jakung itu lantas mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Ia biarkan kedua kakinya menyentuh dengan bebas lantai kamar yang dingin hingga terasa menjalar ke dalam tubuh lewat buku-buku kakinya. Ia lantas berdiri dengan sempurna melewati notes-notes berwarna-warni dan juga puluhan foto polaroid seorang _namja_ berparas cantik yang _tidak ia kenali_ lalu keluar dari kamar.

Bangunnya Chanyeol saat itu seketika mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari keluarganya yang berkumpul dengan amat lengkap. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, Park Yoora ada disana. Mereka semua telah duduk dengan rapi di meja makan menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Yoora langsung menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya.

" Duduklah disini, "

Chanyeol tersenyum menangguk lalu mendaratkan pantatnya disana.

" Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? " ibunya mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu duduk di kursinya.

" _Ne, eomma_ , "

" Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih membaik? "

 _Mereka mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya mengalami koma selama 3 bulan dan menderita amnesia disosiatif._

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, " _Ne, abeoji_ , "

 _Amnesia ini dapat terjadi karena mungkin si penderita baru saja mengalami depresi atau memiliki kenangan yang buruk yang sangat ingin dilupakan._

Yoora mengambil beberapa sendok nasi ke atas piring Chanyeol dengan ukuran yang cukup banyak, " Makanlah yang banyak agar ingatanmu cepat pulih. Kau tentu ingin mengingat _namja_ cantik yang terpampang di setiap foto-foto polaroidmu kan? " Yoora menggerak-gerakan alisnya menggoda Chanyeol yang justru hanya mendapat tatapan bingung, " Kau, aku selalu melihat kau tersenyum setiap memandang foto _namja_ yang terpajang begitu banyak di kamarmu. Pacarmu kah? Ah, aku pokoknya sangat yakin _namja_ itu sangat berarti bagimu dan kau pasti ingin mengingatnya lagi kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar agar kau mengenalkannya padaku, "

Chanyeol menatap kedua orangtuanya tersenyum bahagia membuatnya harus ikut tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yoora meskipun ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

" _Ne,_ aku pasti akan mengingatnya, _noona, "_

[...]

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan sembari memainkan ponsel menuju sebuah cafe yang akan ia jadikan tempat pertemuan dengan Kai, sepupunya dari Amerika. Kai dengan segala dramanya mengatakan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol karena kecelakaan yang menimpa 3 bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol terkikik, sepupunya benar-benar menggelikan. Setelah memesan segelas Cappucinno Frape, lelaki jakung itu lantas duduk di dekat etalase.

Matanya kini sibuk berkeliaran dengan liar memandang dan memperhatikan setiap sudut cafe bernuansa cokelat itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak lagi asing dengan cafe yang tengah ia datangi ini. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

" Kau—" Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya menatap seorang pelayan yang membawa segelas pesanannya, " kau Park Chanyeol? "

Chanyeol terkejut, " Ka-kau tahu siapa aku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? "

Pelayan itu menatap Chanyeol lebih terkejut, " Kau tidak mengingat aku? "

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, " Aku mengalami amnesia, "

Pelayan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, " Oh _shit_ , "

[...]

Kini Chanyeol telah berada di cafe yang berbeda karena seorang pelayan yang ia baru ketahui—atau pernah ia ketahui namun ia tidak mengingatnya, bernama Sehun. Oh Sehun.

" Jadi anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku, "

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Itu tidak penting, " jawaban Sehun seketika menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol membuat ia menyemburkan pertanyaan yang sama.

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Apa kau juga tidak mengingat Baekhyun? "

Chanyeol terdiam lama. Kedua matanya menatap pada kedua mata tajam Sehun yang seolah terasa mengulitinya sekarang juga. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

" Tidak, "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol melihat Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Sial, mengapa bisa menjadi serumit ini? "

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia— _namja_ berwajah manis dengan wajahnya yang terpajang dalam berpuluh-puluh foto polaroid dikamarku? "

Sehun memandang Chanyeol lama lalu mendengus kasar diselingi dengan tawa miris.

" Kalian—benar-benar sangat mirip, "

[...]

Chanyeol memandang sebuah peta yang kini tengah terbuka dengan lebar di antara kedua tangannya dengan beberapa negara dengan coretan lingkaran merah disana. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia akan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

" _Kalian—benar-benar sangat mirip. Bersikap seolah segalanya baik-baik saja. Pengecut. Atau perlukah aku mengatakan semua itu hanya untuk Baekhyun? "_

Chanyeol segera menggulungnya kembali lalu mengambil tas ransel beserta pasportnya. Ia bergegas keluar dari rumah dan menuju bandara. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya untuk Baekhyun. Ya, _Baekhyun._

" _Aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu, mungkin kau bingung dengan semua ini tetapi dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Pertama-tama, aku meminta maaf, kecelakaan itu membuatmu kini mengalami amnesia karena kejadian hari itu. Ah, mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya. Apa perlu aku ingatkan untukmu? "_

 _Jari-jemari Sehun bergerak dengan sangat pelan pada mulut mug dihadapannya._

" _Kau, Park Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun sehingga nyawapun kau berani mempertaruhkan untuknya, dicampakkan pada hari itu membuat kau kehilangan kendali dan tertabrak truk. Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? "_

Tujuan pertamanya adalah Inggris. Sehun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sangat ingin pergi ke negara itu dan meminta agar ia akan mengikuti pola dari peta yang telah Baekhyun berikan.

" _Tidak secepat itu ya. Ah aku ingat, Baekhyun pernah berkata bahwa pertemuan pertama kalian adalah saat kau berlari ka arahnya dipagi bersalju menolongnya yang terjatuh dari rumah pohon. Dan Baekhyun juga mengatakan bahwa kau adalah namja terbodoh yang pernah ia lihat, wah aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu saat itu. Pasti sangat lucu ya, "_

 _Sehun terkekeh sendiri._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa cita-cita Baekhyun namun mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya. Dia—ingin menjadi penakluk dunia. Ia akan mulai bercerita panjang lebar jika sudah tersedia atlas di hadapannya. Dimanapun kau menjatuhkan telunjukmu untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai negara yang ingin kau ketahui, Baekhyun dengan sangat senang menjelaskannya tanpa terkurang secuilpun, "_

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu cukup lama membuat Chanyeol terasa kehilangan badannya. Dia benar-benar ingin cepat mengetahu apa maksud dibalik segala perkataan Sehun mengenai dirinya dan Baekhyun.

" _Kau tahu betapa meronanya dia saat ia bercerita padaku tentang ciuman pertamanya, denganmu, "_

Tujuan berliburnya yang pertama yaitu jatuh pada kota Ipswich. Baekhyun memang memintanya untuk pergi kesana karena di dalam peta yang telah diberikan oleh Sehun tertulis nama kota itu. Dengan berbekal kamus, Chanyeol berkeliling menuju Ipshwich Transport Museum, Sutan Hoo, Christchurch Museum, dan juga Ancient House. Beberapa kali ia mengabadikan bangunan-bangunan bersejarah dan juga hal-hal menarik dengan lensa kameranya. Ia tersenyum bangga tanpa melupakan tujuan utamanya pergi ke kota Ipswich. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun.

" _Kau ingat hari disaat menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun di taman bermain? Kau yang membeli balon lalu berlari-larian dengan Baekhyun hingga kau menyadari bahwa Baekhyun, tidak lagi mengejarmu, "_

Di hari ketiga setelah ia puas menjelajahi kota Ipswich, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke Leichester. Disana ia mengunjungi Curve dan menonton teater. Hanya jalan-jalan singkat sehingga ia memutuskan lebih cepat untuk segera pergi ke York dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat salah satunya adalah jembatan Lendral.

Hampir seminggu ia berada di Inggris, kini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Luxembourg, negara yang Baekhyun tuliskan untuknya.

" _Pada hari ulang tahunnya, saat ia tengah bersamaku merapihkan meja-meja karena cafe akan segera dibuka pada saat itu, ia tiba-tiba memelukku dan ia menangis. Lalu, kau datang, "_

Ia pergi mengunjungi Petrusse, sungai yang sangat indah dan jernih diantara bangunan-bangunan rumah. Selain itu ia juga pergi ke Wasserbillig Aquarium, bahkan Chanyeol sesekali mengambil _selca_ nya bersama ikan-ikan dengan berbagai spesies disana.

" _Kau meninjuku dengan alasan kau tidak menyukai jika Baekhyun dekat denganku. Ah, kau cemburu. Dan cemburumu sangat lucu. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku terkejut, yang membuatku rasanya ingin menghajar wajah Baekhyun adalah saat ia menyemburkan kata-kata menyakitkan padamu, "_

 _Sehun menyeresap kopinya perlahan, lalu menikmati kepulan uap yang menerpa wajah tampannya._

" _Sungguh Chanyeol, aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Baekhyun, "_

Perjalanannya ke Luxembourg terbilang sangat singkat. Ia hanya mengunjungi Petrusse, Wasserbillig Aquarium, Madam, dan Bock selama 4 hari. Dan ia sudah tidak sabar mengunjungi negara terakhirnya dalam perjalanan misi yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun.

" _Ia memberikan kepadaku peta ini dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. Ia juga berkata padaku agar kau mengunjungi negara-negara yang ia beri lingkaran merah. Dan jika kau sudah mengunjungi semua negara itu, pergilah ke Jepang, aku ada disana untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul dibenakmu setelah itu, "_

 _Sehun bangkit dari duduknya._

" _Sepertinya semua ini cukup untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Saranku, sebaiknya kau segera mengunjungi negara-negara itu. Aku harus pergi, "_

" _Tunggu! "_

 _Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol yang masih terlihat bingung dengan segala hal yang diucapkan Sehun._

" _Namja bernama Baekhyun, kau tahu dimana dia? "_

 _Sehun terdiam menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, " Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau mengunjungi negara-negara itu, "_

[...]

Di negara terakhir, Uganda, ia kembali mendaratkan kakinya di negara asing yang tak ia kenal. Ia langsung berjalan-jalan menuju Kampala. Disana ia membeli beberapa oleh-oleh yang akan ia berikan pada kedua orangtuanya, Yoora _noona,_ Sehun, dan mungkin juga Baekhyun.

Memikirkan apa maksud dari semua ini hanya membuat kepalanya pusing sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menikmati saja dan hitung-hitung sebagai refreshing setelah terkurung selama 3 bulan di rumah sakit. Setelah puas berbelanja, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi menemui gorila-gorila di Bwindi Impenetrable National Park. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri membandingkan dirinya dengan gorila karena sama-sama besar dan menyukai pisang.

Di perjalanan pulang menuju hotel tempatnya menginap, ia melihat-lihat kembali satu persatu foto di kameranya namun tiba-tiba ia salah menekan tombol hingga membuat kameranya menampilkan sebuah foto _namja_ yang terpotret dengan _apik_ diantara sinar mentari sore membuat Chanyeol cukup lama memandangnya.

Dia, Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu tangan Chanyeol meraih kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia tak lagi bisa berjalan dengan benar. Beberapa orang tertabrak olehnya. Dengan cepat ingatan-ingatannya yang hilang memenuhi otaknya. Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Ia bahkan mengingat kembali bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, ciuman pertama mereka di sungai, dan kata-kata Baekhyun yang menyakitkannya dihari itu benar-benar teringat dengan jelas namun terasa memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Hidungnya kini mengeluarkan darah.

Dan seketika Chanyeol terjatuh dengan dunia gelap kembali menyapanya.

[...]

Ingatan Chanyeol benar-benar telah kembali dan ia membutuhkan Sehun sekarang. Setelah pesawatnya mendarat di Jepang, ia lantas mencari cafe tempat Sehun mengajaknya bertemu. Benar akan apa yang dikatakan Sehun dihari itu. Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki ribuan bahkan miliaran pertanyaan yang hinggap dan menumpuk terlalu banyak di kepalanya.

Chanyeol kini membuka pintu cafe dengan sangat keras lalu dengan cepat mencari kepala Sehun diantara puluhan kepala lainnya. Dan Chanyeol menemukannya, Sehun yang tengah menyeresap kopi sembari membaca koran dengan amat tenang. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Sehun dengan langkah lebar lalu memegang kedua kerah Sehun. Mata Chanyeol telah berkaca-kaca. Rasanya ingin ia ledakkan semua yang mengganjal dihatinya sekarang dengan meninju wajah Sehun, namun tidak. Ia harus memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu pada Sehun.

" Dimana Baekhyun?! Kau sembunyikan dia dimana hah?! "

Sontak seluruh mata melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

" Bisakah kau bertanya dengan lebih sopan? Kau sedang tidak menghadapiku di apartemenmu sehingga kau bisa leluasa berteriak dan marah padaku. Ini tempat umum dan ini bukan di Korea, "

Chanyeol yang merasa harus mengalah akhirnya duduk dihadapan Sehun.

" Dimana Baekhyun? "

Sehun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan seamplop surat putih ke hadapan Chanyeol.

" Pergilah ke tempat yang kau dapati pada surat itu, disanalah kau akan mendapati segala pertanyaanmu terjawab dan juga tempat Baekhyun sekarang tinggal, semoga kau bertemu dengannya, " Sehun lantas menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan pergi berlalu.

Chanyeol menatap sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil lalu membuka surat itu dengan kasar dan membacanya dengan cepat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa. Tertawa kencang hingga membuatnya diusir keluar dari cafe.

" Lelucon macam apa ini?! "

Ia membaca kembali alamat tempat tinggal Baekhyun sekarang lalu memberhentikan taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk menuju alamat itu.

" Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku? " desis Chanyeol.

 _Halo, Chanyeol._

 _Park Dobbiku, jerapahku, monyetku, dan—seseorang yang ku cintai._

 _Apa kabarmu? Apa kau sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu?_

 _Apakah aku sudah berbuat terlalu buruk padamu? Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maafkan aku._

 _Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya karena pada akhirnya yang paling terluka disini adalah kita sendiri. Kita berdua._

 _Hei, dobbi. Terkadang saat aku memperhatikanmu, aku selalu berfikir, apakah kau peri yang dikirimkan_

 _Tuhan untukku ataukah kau penyihir yang diam-diam menyembunyikan tongkat ajaibmu di belakangku?_

 _Ternyata tidak._

 _Kau bukanlah peri karena aku tidak pernah melihat adanya sayap di punggungmu meskipun kau selalu melindungiku dan_

 _kau juga bukan penyihir meskipun kau selalu memberikanku segala hal yang ku inginkan._

 _Tetapi kau, adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang selalu memberikan miliaran kebahagiaan disetiap detikku._

 _Ku kira aku akan memilikimu selamanya, aku kira aku dapat selalu membalas pernyataan cintamu disetiap deru nafasku, namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya._

Fikiran Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berfungsi sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya mengamati sebuah toko bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan.

" Ah, bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? Aku ingin membeli bunga, "

Supir taksi mengangguk lalu membiarkan Chanyeol membeli bunga dan secepat kilat ia kembali ke dalam taksi melanjutkan perjalananan ke tujuan awalnya.

 _Tuhan memberiku sebuah penyakit yang tak pernah ku duga. Mereka semua menyebutnya; kanker pankreas._

 _Mungkin beberapa kali kau mendapatiku memegang perut dengan wajah kesakitan dan berkata bahwa ini semua hanya penyakit pencernaan biasa. Kufikir awalnya juga seperti itu._

 _Sekali lagi, Tuhan mempunyai caranya tersendiri. Penyakit ini benar-benar menggerogotiku secara cepat. Segala terapi yang kujalani selama kau berbaring di rumah sakit, tidak berfungsi._

 _Rupanya, kanker ini telah mencapai stadium akhir. Selama itu pula aku menyesali kejadian memeluk Sehun di cafe saat itu. Jika kau benar-benar tahu, aku menangis di dekapan Sehun sambil_

 _terus mengulang-ulang namamu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah denganmu._

[...]

" Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "

Chanyeol memegang erat sebuket bunga Sweet Pea.

" Kau—haha, " Chanyeol tertawa miris dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "—kau jahat sekali, "

Tangannya berusaha meraih dan menyentuh sebuah kotak kaca yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Apa kau tahu mengapa aku bertindak seolah-olah mencampakkanmu dan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu juga?_

 _Karena aku takut, kau akan sulit melepaskanku disaat aku tidak ada lagi disampingmu._

 _Sayangnya, kau tidak tahu._

Bahu Chanyeol perlahan-lahan bergetar. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya.

 _Ah, apa kau sudah berkunjung ke negara yang ku beri lingkaran merah? Aku sangat senang apabila kau pergi ke sana demi diriku._

 _Chanyeol, apa kau masih ingat mengenai peta rahasia yang pernah ku katakan dulu?_

 _Peta rahasia itu sekarang ada padamu. Ada arti dibaliknya, apa kau sudah menemukannya ataukah kau tidak menyadarinya?_

 _Kau memang pabbo sejak dulu. Inggris, Luxembourg, dan Uganda ya. Aku sangat ingin ke negara-negara itu._

Chanyeol tak kuasa menatap sebuah guci yang tersimpan dengan rapi di dalamnya serta sebuah foto disana. Sebuah senyuman hangat menghiasi foto tersebut dengan dua orang _namja_ yang saling merangkul. Ya, itu Baekhyun dan dirinya. Baekhyun- _nya._ Porselin berharganya.

Ia merasa sangat bodoh tak pernah menyadari semua yang Baekhyun rasakan. Mengapa Baekhyun menyembunyikan darinya dengan sempurna? Meskipun Baekhyun bukan pembohong yang lihai, tetapi Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tertipu. Mengapa? Mengapa Baekhyun berbohong padanya?

 _Inggris._

 _Luxembourg._

 _Uganda._

 _Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Belum juga?_

Baekhyun membuka kaca itu dan mengambil foto mereka berdua.

 _I.L.U._

 _I Love U._

 _Pabbo! Begitu saja kau tidak menyadarinya? Ck, kau ini memang lamban! :p_

 _Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Aku mencintaimu sekarang kau tahu kan?_

 _Setelah ini, apa kau mau memberikanku bunga Sweet Pea?_

Ia membalikkan foto tersebut hingga kedua matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan tangan Baekhyun yang berantakan.

 _Saranghae._

[...]

 _Sweet Pea—selamat tinggal._

[...]

Chanyeol menempel foto-foto polaroid yang ia hasilkan hasil usahanya berjalan-jalan ke negara-negara antah berantah di dinding kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat perjalanannya yang menyenangkan.

Pandangannya lalu terjatuh pada foto _namja_ mungil yang terbalut oleh biasan sinar mentari sore. Jari-jemarinya mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

" Chanyeol, "

Chanyeol seketika menoleh ke arah _noona_ nya yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba.

" Sehun sudah menunggumu dibawah, "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" Benarkah? "

" Iya, cepatlah temui dia, "

Chanyeol mengangguk lantas mengambil tas ransel dan pasport yang tergeletak sembarang di tempat tidur. Chanyeol kembali menatap foto Baekhyun beberapa detik lalu meninggalkan kamar berdinding putih berisi foto-foto. Dan mulai detik itu juga, ia akan mengikuti kemana arah peta dan menjadi penakluk dunia untuk Baekhyun- _nya._

 _Following following following._

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
